Bah, Humbug
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi] [TyKa] Kai hates this time of the year, but someone change that all for him? [pure fluff! dedicated to all TyKa writers and lovers] COMPLETED
1. Merry Christmas

DEDICATED TO:

1) Lunare Valhart: Thanks for the long review for 'Koe'. It really cheered me up!!

2) SilveryKitsune: I'm glad you look up to me!! Keep up the MaRe!!

3) Weeping Angel: That was a beautiful TyTa you wrote. Update it soon.

4) Little Leila, CCPhoenix, Vialana, Rumi-chan, Feelin Glayish, Nancys-little-Obsession, I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p and every other TyKa writer out there: Merry Christmas!!! ^_^ And a happy new year!!!

**ME: A short sweet one-shot for the Christmas Spirit.**

**CS: Since everyone was doing one, she decided to do one too.**

**Kai: This better be good. Last time, you had me break ****Tyson's heart and cry!!!**

**ME: You know, I should do that more often.**

**Kai: Meany.**

Bah, Humbug

Kai hated this time of the year. Everyone was so cheerful and giving and…

It just made him sick.

I mean, can't these people behave normally? It's freezing cold, you can't walk a mile on the slush covered roads and the turkey is always overcooked.

Merry Christmas.

Bah, humbug.

Kai went on grumbling as he cleared the pathway to his house. All the servants had taken their Christmas leave, so he had to do the cleaning all by himself.

He wiped the sweat of his forehead as he finished shovelling the path. 

And suddenly he felt himself on the ground, a ball of snow covering his face.

"Geez Kai, you have to learn how to duck," said a cheeky voice, bright and cheerful.

Kai growled as he got up and wiped the snow off his face, "Kinomiya!" he barked, "What THE HELL did you do that for?" 

Tyson smiled and plopped himself at Kai's doorstep, "Well, you were looking kinda angry, so I thought of a medicine to cool you off." 

Kai groaned. Now Tyson's never going to give him a moment's peace.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked, curious, "Why aren't you spending the day with Max or Kenny?"

Tyson shrugged, blowing his blue-black bangs off his stormy grey blue eyes, "Max's spending the day with Ray. And if I spent the day with Kenny, I'm quite sure I'll lose my eyesight from staring at the computer."

Kai smirked, "What about your grandfather?"

"He threw me out. Said that I might break the decorations for the tree. Looks like you're stuck with me. Oh, by the way, Merry Christmas."

"Bah, humbug."

Tyson smiled, "I take it you don't like Christmas?"

"What's there to like?"

"Aw, come on Kai!!! Don't act like this on Christmas. Cheer up a bit. I promise it won't hurt."

Tyson pouted. He wasn't getting through his thickheaded captain. Suddenly he grinned evilly.

"Hey Kai."

"Huh?"

"Catch." With that parting word, Tyson launched a snowball at his captain's stupefied face and ran as fast as he could.

Kai roared and quickly scooped up some snow and ran after the blue-haired teen.

They were at it for some time. Every once in a while, Tyson got the upper hand but Kai always came back with a vengeance. Even Kai was caught up in the euphoria, enjoying the way Tyson would squeal when a snowball came his way, or the way he laughed when Kai missed him (Which, he rarely did. He was born with natural aim)

On top of it all, Kai really enjoyed himself.

And that's a first.

Tyson ran, trying the dodge another snowball, with Kai following him, hot on his heels.

Tyson giggled. He knew his idea of a snowball fight would lighten Kai up. 

Too bad Christmas comes once a year.

Tyson turned around to see…nothing?

Hey, where did Kai go?

"Gotcha!!" 

Kai lunged from behind Tyson the minute his back was turned. His arms wrapped around Tyson's waist, causing the both of them to topple over and roll down.

They tumbled for a while and stopped when they hit the bottom of a tree.

Kai was on top of Tyson and all he could think was how the snow had made an aura around Tyson.

Heavenly.

He then blinked, realizing where he was. Tyson was blushing like there was no tomorrow. Kai slowly got up and offered Tyson a hand. 

He was still shaken, though.

When did he have feelings for Tyson anyway?

Was it when Tyson brought him back?

Tyson noticed that Kai was struggling with something, but he knew better than to ask what. He looked up and chuckled.

"What is it?"

"We're standing under a mistletoe tree."

Kai looked up. It was an old gnarled tree with small green leaves hung together by a cherry.

"You know what the tradition for mistletoe is, ri—mght!"

Kai cut him short as he kissed the blunette. And for the first time in his life, everything felt right. HE broke the kiss gently and looked into Tyson's misty depths.

Tyson grinned, "Merry Christmas Kai." He said softly.

"Bah, humbug," Kai, said as he leaned in for another kiss.

ME: A nice kawaii fic…

CS: Get the towels.

ME: What for?

CS: Tyson and Kai caught a cold.

ME: This is why we don't get snow in India…

CS: Anyways, depending on how many reviews we get, we might continue this, featuring Max and Ray.

ME: Reviewers receive—

CS: Snowball guns. Dump snow at this end, and it shoots out snowballs.

ME: Perfect for toturing little brothers.

CS: *loads her gun* Review!!!


	2. Annoucing!

**GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: I think they heard you.**

**ME: ^^* I think I screamed too loud.**

**Anyways, I appreciated your reviews a lot. And you guys gave me a very perplexing problem. Do you guys want a continuation as a **

**1) TyKa **

**Or a **

**2) MaRe?**

**And**

**Should I**

**1) ****Continue**

**2) ****Leave it as it is**

**Please vote and tell me!!!**

**Oh, Thanks to the reviewers!!!!!!!!!!**

**ME: It'll be interesting to hear the results. And No Kai, you can't blackmail them.**

**Kai: Why not?**

**ME: Because…Because….**

**Kai: HAH!! You don't even know why!!!!!!!!!**

**ME: ~_~;;;**


	3. Let it snow!

**ME: Now, It's TyKa chappie.**

**CS: The votes came in and TyKa ruled supreme. Though, we have reason to believe Kai bribed the voters.**

**Kai: You can't prove it, so Ha!!**

**ME: Oh, we'll prove it Kai. Just you watch.**

**DISCLAIMER: Go look at the last chapter.**

Bah, Humbug

Chapter Two

Let it snow

They stood there for hours, not really knowing what to say, now that they've discovered what their hearts have been trying to say for much a long time. 

And suddenly Kai sneezed.

"Oh," Tyson said finally, "That snowball fight must have given you a cold."

"No, really?" Kai said sarcastically, making Tyson chuckle.

"Come on. We'll go to your house and warm you up," Tyson said grinning as he tugged his captain's jacket.

"Bah, Humbug," Kai muttered under his breath.

They reached Kai's house in no time at all. Kai sneezed all the way and muttered his (And ours) favourite Christmas phrase all throughout the journey. 

They entered the house and Tyson helped Kai lie on the couch.

"Now, you wait here and I'll see if I can make some tea." Tyson told him.

Kai cocked an eyebrow, "You can cook?"

Tyson huffed, "You'd think I would have survived so long if I didn't know how to cook?"

Kai chuckled, "Point taken. It's to your right."

"Thanks Kai. Now you wait here." 

And Tyson walked off. 

Kai made himself comfortable on the couch. He already missed the blunette. 

He missed the warm and sparkling aura Tyson emanated wherever he went. 

This house felt dank and cold and for the first time in his life, Kai felt…lonely. 

He never realized how much Tyson gave him by just…being there with him.

He heard a crash in the kitchen and heard Tyson yell out a curse. Kai grumbled as he pulled himself out of the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Tyson struggling to reach the tea packets, which were placed too high up for Tyson to reach. 

Tyson growled under his breath as he tried again. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up by two incredibly strong pair of arms. He heard a breathy and husky voice say, "Need help?"

Tyson nodded, unable to speak. Kai was waaaay too close for him to form a proper sentence. He quickly grabbed the tea packets and said, "Um, Kai? You can put me down now."

Kai flushed. "Sorry." He said as he gently set Tyson down. 

Tyson placed his hands on his hips, "Now go back to your couch. You shouldn't be straining yourself too much." 

Kai mock-bowed, "Whatever you say milord." And Kai went back to the living room as Tyson made his tea.

Kai sipped his tea. The fireplace was lit and Kai was feeling his cold ebb away by the minute. Tyson was staring at the window. Kai turned to him. 

Tyson looked absolutely serene, he decided. All of Tyson's attention was focused on the falling snow. Kai was suddenly jealous. Why should the snow get more attention from Tyson than him?

Kai suddenly moved up closer to Tyson, "What's so interesting?" he said grumpily.

Tyson tore his face away from the window, his eyes sparkling with some unknown pleasure, "It's so beautiful, isn't it Kai? The snow…"

Kai looked out of the window. It was like the falling stars of heaven. 

Yes, it was beautiful, Kai thought.

Tyson cuddled up to Kai, "You know…I think you're beautiful too, Kai."

Kai blushed, making Tyson chuckle, "Aw, did I embarrass you Kai?"

Kai scowled at him and hurled a pillow at Tyson's head, which the blue-haired teen dodged with ease. Tyson giggled and also threw a pillow at Kai, becoming a veritable pillow fight. 

After a while, they got tired and pillows stopped flying.

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"You know I love you, right?"

"I always knew you loved me."

"Good." 

And they watched the snowfall come down to Earth.

**ME: Next time….**

**CS: New Year's Eve!!!!!!!!!**

**CT: Review!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. And a Happy New Year!

**ME: I'm back!**

**CS: With another holiday special.**

**ME: Enjoy!**

…And a Happy New Year!!!

They were currently in the Kinomiya household, celebrating New Year's Eve. Tyson and Kai are going out now (Though everyone knew about it, except for Kenny)

It was a Beybladers party only, so nobody else was invited except bladers to the utter disappointment of Hillary. 

Ray and Max were lounging at the sofa, Tyson was hanging up the streamers (with a little help from Kai) and Kenny was scanning the dojo's decorations.  

Kai was grumbling like there was no tomorrow. And sneezing as well.

He caught a cold from the snowball fight with Tyson.

"Why do we have to do this again?"

Tyson gave his boyfriend a patient look, "Because it's New Year's Eve and I always have a party on New Year's Eve. It's tradition."

"The hell with tradition."

"Come on Kai, don't be such a grouch."

"Who's coming anyways?"

"Oh, the usual…Lee, Mariah, Michael…"

"Oh."

Suddenly Tyson almost toppled over. 

"Did you say Michael?!!!! Why that no-good son of a …"

Tyson struggled to balance himself as Kai ranted about the faults Michael possessed. 

Ray and Max managed to steady Tyson's ladder (They had finished their snogging session)

Tyson got down from his ladder. Then he glared at Kai, "What's wrong with Michael?"

"Everything. Didn't you hear me?"

Tyson gave him a pointed look, "No, I was trying to save myself from falling to my death."

Kai flushed, "Sorry."

Max raised a hand to his mouth in mock horror, "Did Kai just apologize?"

Ray laughed, "I guess having a steady relationship can really change you."

"Shut up, the both of you, if you want extra practice."

They both wisely shut up.

Tyson sighed. Sometimes Kai could be so immature.

"Kai, promise me you won't do anything to Michael."

"Tyson…"

"Promise?"

Kai sighed, "I promise. But if he makes eyes at you, that promise goes out the window!"

Tyson bit back a smirk, "That will do. Now help me put up those streamers."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone arrived. Mariah and Lee started making out in a corner, Kenny and Emily were arguing about who was the greater genius, Plato or Einstein.

(ME: --;; There go the weirdest kids the world has ever known. CS: I think Plato is smarter than Einstein. ME: And the weirdest muse)

Tyson and Michael decided to blade, Kai was muttering, "Bah, humbug." to himself as he kept giving Michael the evil eye. Max was making cookies in the kitchen and Ray was dipping his finger into the dough.

"Aw, Tyson you won again!"

Tyson grinned as Dragoon spun eagerly in the dish, "Wanna have another go?"

Michael shrugged. Tyson pouted, "Come on!!"

Michael laughed, "Sorry Ty, but I'll pass."

Suddenly, Michael felt Kai's hands on his throat. 

"KAI!!!"  
"Don't call him 'Ty'. That privilege is reserved for me and me only." Kai said through gritted teeth.

"Kai, get off him!" Tyson pulled Kai's hands off Michael, allowing the American Beyblader to breath, "You can't do that! I'm your toy or your possession!!"

"But—,"

"No 'buts' Kai! I'm not your toy!" Tyson yelled.

Kai couldn't take it anymore. Scowling, he trudged out of the house and slammed the door.

There was silence

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kai sat outside the Kinomiya household. His bad mood was worse than ever. 

Why couldn't Tyson see the way Michael looks at him?

_I'm not your toy!_

Is that how Tyson saw their relationship? Where Kai got whatever he wanted?

But he loved Tyson. Is it wrong to want the person you love to be with you only?

_You can't do that!_

"Hey."

Kai grunted.

Tyson smiled at his boyfriend. Involuntarily, Kai felt himself melt a bit. 

Tyson sat next to his boyfriend, "You know, what you did isn't wrong."

"It isn't?" Kai's voice betrayed his surprise.

"No, it isn't. But you forgot something very important."

"And that is?"

"That I love 'you'. Not Michael, not Robert, nobody else. You get too hyped up that you forgot…"

"Forgot what?"

"Loyalty. Even should Oliver (here Kai snorted) or anyone else try to make eyes at you, I know that you would never return the favour. Because you love me. And I trust me."

Kai gently kissed Tyson, absorbing the warmth from Tyson's love.

Loyalty. 

They broke apart. They heard a gong ring from inside the house. 

Tyson grinned as he nudged Kai, "So, what's your New Year's resolution?"

"To break the bones of anybody who looks at you."

Tyson mock-pouted, "What about the whole talk about loyalty?"

"It went through one ear and came out through the other."

Tyson frowned, "Next time I won't bother."

"So, what's yours?"

"Huh?"

Kai looked exasperatedly at him, "Your New Year resolution."

Tyson blushed, "Oh."

"Well, what is it?"

"Not tellin'"

Kai pouted. Tyson sighed, "All right. It was to destroy whoever looked at you."

Kai looked at him in shock. Tyson huffed, "Hey, I'm not immune from jealously you know."

Kai chuckled, drawing Tyson closer to him, "I know. But I feel better now that you said it."

"Shall we go back inside?"

Kai shook his head, "The minute we step inside, and Max and Ray are going to bombard with questions about the details."

Tyson rubbed his chin, "Good point. Better to stay here instead." He snuggled up closer to Kai as Kai wrapped a possessive arm around Tyson.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Should we tell them we videotaped the whole thing?"

"And lose our potential blackmail? No way."

"Happy New Year Max."

"Happy New Year Ray."

"You sure we shouldn't---,"

"No, Ray."

"Ok."

"Good."

**ME: And that's the end.**

**CS: Until the next holiday.**

**ME: See you then (Which holiday is next?)**

**CS: Valentines?**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Kill Michael plushies!!!**

**ME: Wait a second! I didn't get those. Whose switched the reviewers' gifts?**

**CS: *sweatdrops* Who do you think?**

**ME: KAAAI!!! COME BACK WITH MY PLUSHIES!!!**

**Kai: Never!!! MHWAHWAHWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: We'll try and 'recover' our original plushies. **

**ME: Oh, he's so not going to get away with this!**

**Kai: You're going to have to run faster than that!**

**ME: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: Review!!!**


End file.
